The Jealous Type
by Ariadnerue
Summary: Korra/Asami, oneshot. When they started dating, Asami had made some assumptions. Most of them turned out to be wrong.


_Don't mind me. I'll just be over here writing fluffy trash about fictional lesbians._

* * *

><p>Every time Asami thought she had Korra all figured out, the Avatar threw her for a loop.<p>

It all boiled down to her personality. She was headstrong, tough, powerful, and she loved to win. So when they started dating, Asami had made some assumptions. Most of them turned out to be wrong.

Asami had figured she wouldn't be embarrassed by public displays of affection. But anything more than holding hands out in the open would make her blush and laugh awkwardly, and Asami found it completely adorable.

She had expected Korra to fight her more for dominance in everything from dancing to sex. But Korra had apparently expected the same of her, so they took turns.

When they slept in the same bed, Korra preferred to be the little spoon, which Asami hadn't expected. As tough as Korra was, she loved to be held and cuddled and fussed over.

But the biggest surprise so far was when Asami assumed Korra was the jealous type. Korra was fiercely protective of Asami when they were fighting bad guys together, so the same had to be true of her when they were out and someone started flirting with her girlfriend.

They were at a party in Ba Sing Se celebrating the defeat of Kuvira and the return of peace to the Earth Kingdom. The ballroom was packed with people, nobles and generals and politicians from all over the world. Everyone was dressed in their best, the front entrance was crowded with reporters trying to get pictures, and Asami suddenly found that she had lost Korra in the crowd.

She was immediately set upon by a young man about her age, handsome and well-dressed but leering. He snatched two champagne flutes from a passing tray and gave one to Asami, toasting to the Avatar's victory, and Asami drank out of politeness and amusement more than anything. This poor boy clearly didn't know who she was, and though his eyes on her neckline were irritating, the lack of reverence in his tone was a welcome change.

So she chatted. And she drank. And maybe she even flirted a little for the fun of it. But she jumped in surprise when she felt a familiar hand on the small of her back.

"There you are! Thought I'd lost you."

Korra smiled warmly at her, then turned her eyes to the boy. He definitely recognized Korra, his eyes going wide and his jaw dropping. Korra laughed lightly, embarrassed.

"Sorry to interrupt," she said politely. "I'm Korra."

The young man stammered. Asami watched Korra in fascination. She was waiting for her to get angry, to get jealous, maybe even a little violent. But instead she shook the boy's hand and waited patiently for him to stop stammering and introduce himself.

As the boy spoke, Korra spotted the champagne glass in Asami's fingers. Still listening, she tugged on Asami's wrist, bringing the glass up to her own lips. The boy stopped speaking, his eyes glued to the lipstick stain Asami's mouth had left on the rim of the glass, which was exactly where Korra placed her lips to take a sip.

Korra's eyebrows rose in confusion as he excused himself from the conversation and all but ran from them. She shot a puzzled look at Asami, only to find her staring at her with a mixture of amusement and surprise.

"What?" Korra asked, completely nonplussed.

Asami burst out laughing.

It took her a while to calm down, her face pressed into Korra's shoulder while Korra just patted her back awkwardly and continued drinking her champagne.

"You never cease to amaze me," Asami finally sighed, standing up straight and pressing a kiss to Korra's cheek. She blushed.

"I still don't get it," Korra muttered, smiling fondly when Asami wiped the lipstick of her cheek with her sleeve.

"He was hitting on me," Asami pointed out, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I got that," Korra huffed.

Asami stared at her.

"What?" she asked again.

"I don't know," Asami admitted. "I expected you to get kind of… angry. You know, jealous."

Korra shrugged, a soft smile on her lips.

"I trust you," she said simply, trailing her fingers lightly down Asami's arm and taking her hand. "So what if some kid thinks you're pretty? All that tells me is that he has good taste."

Asami laughed again and Korra smiled at the sound. They spent the rest of the party hand in hand, wending their way through the crowd and occasionally sneaking off to make out in a closet.

But it wasn't just Korra that surprised her. It was what Korra brought out in her.

It was a couple of weeks after the party. They were trying to lie low for a little while, taking a weekend to relax in Republic City. The two of them found themselves at a jazz club late one night, Korra wearing some of Asami's clothes so people wouldn't recognize her. They did some dancing, but mostly they sat at the end of the bar so they could talk and drink without drawing attention.

The place was small but crowded, the lights low and the music loud and sultry. Asami went to the restroom late in the evening, and when she came back out, Korra wasn't alone.

A young man was sitting in Asami's seat, a muscular boy with the dark skin and wild blue eyes of the Water Tribe. He was smiling as he spoke to Korra, his gaze fixed on her a little too hard. Something he said made Korra laugh, and Asami's vision went red.

She didn't remember crossing the club to the bar with her fists clenched at her sides, but suddenly she was standing behind Korra, focusing a heated glare at the boy.

"Hey," Asami said by way of greeting, and Korra smiled at her. Asami's blood was boiling, so she leaned down and pressed a hard kiss to Korra's lips. When she pulled back Korra looked flustered, but Asami just smiled sweetly at the stranger next to her. "Thanks for saving my seat."

The young man sidled away uncomfortably, Asami immediately sliding back into her seat. She pretended not to notice Korra staring at her for a few moments while her angry pulse slowed back to normal. But she finally did look over at Korra, and the Avatar was just smiling at her with her eyebrows raised.

"What?" Asami asked innocently.

"Asami Sato," Korra said quietly, her voice equally impressed and amused. "I never would have taken you for the jealous type."

"I'm not," Asami argued immediately. Korra just grinned at her. Asami blushed in embarrassment. "Or at least I never have been before."

"Aww," Korra cooed, and Asami groaned and buried her face in her hands. But she felt Korra's shoulder press against hers, the girl huddling close, and then a soft kiss was pressed to her temple. Asami just blushed harder. "You're only jealous over me?"

"Oh shut up," Asami grumbled, giving Korra a firm shove with her shoulder.

"Come on," Korra laughed. "It's sweet."

"It's weird," Asami admitted, finally turning and looking at the girl beside her. "It's like… he made you laugh, and I just wanted to beat the crap out of him."

"Well thanks for showing some restraint," Korra said with a roll of her eyes. Asami scowled at her. "What? I was kidding."

"I don't get it," Asami sighed, placing her elbow on the counter and leaning her head on her hand. She gave Korra a long look. "I'm the calm rational one. You're the fiery one. Why would I get jealous and you don't?"

"I'm not into labels," Korra replied with a shrug. Asami just raised an eyebrow and the Avatar laughed again. She scooted her seat closer to Asami's and looped an arm around the taller girl's waist. "Look… the White Lotus taught me from a young age that part of being the Avatar is to avoid possessive inclinations. Katara always told me that loving someone has nothing to do with owning them."

There was a long silence before Korra looked up at Asami again. She was staring at Korra wide-eyed, her mouth just barely open in surprise. Korra frowned, confused.

"You… you love me?" Asami asked quietly.

The realization of what she had said hit Korra slowly, but when it did, she panicked.

"I didn't… I mean I wasn't…" she stammered, blushing harder than Asami had ever seen. "It just kind of… I mean I was just…"

Korra was interrupted by Asami's hand tangling into her hair and drawing their lips together in a fierce kiss. Korra laughed into it, her fingers sliding up Asami's arms.

"I love you too, you know," Asami murmured into Korra's mouth. Korra laughed again, the sound nearly lost against Asami's lips.

"Yeah," Korra sighed, breaking the kiss slowly and sucking on Asami's lower lip as a parting gesture. "I got that."


End file.
